1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal coating apparatus and, more particularly, to a coating apparatus designed to coat uncoated weld joints on the interior of an otherwise coated pipeline.
2. The Prior Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,950 discloses an internal pipe coating apparatus which includes a hollow rotating shaft, a hollow hub and a plurality of hollow radiating arms projecting out from the hub and adapted to spray powder on an uncoated weld joint. However, the openings in the hollow radiating arms are relatively small and they are fixed in radial position with respect to the hollow shaft.